


To The Unknowing Eye

by Boopoopeedoo



Series: AU-gust 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Caretaking, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Human Vision (Marvel), Minor Violence, Non-Explicit Sex, Past Abuse, Protective Vision (Marvel), Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopoopeedoo/pseuds/Boopoopeedoo
Summary: Pirate AU. To the unknowing eye, Vision really should not have cared when Wanda did not get back on the ship after a recent raid at a nearby port.Vision was not actually a pirate.. he was a kidnap and ransom gone wrong, forced into a life as the ship's cabin boy. Wanda was a pirate.. technically one of his captors. To the unknowing eye, he should have been glad she was gone. However, behind closed doors, the truth of them was much more complicated.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: AU-gust 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862974
Comments: 54
Kudos: 64





	1. A Little Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> AN: A little early, but here's the first part of my fic for AU-gust Day 10. Prompt: Pirates AU.

Captain Rumlow of The Hydra, also known as Captain Crossbones, often reminded his crew that if you fell behind, you stayed behind, to whatever grim fate may have awaited you. That was one of the rules of piracy.

To the unknowing eye, Vision really should not have cared when Wanda did not get back on the ship after a recent raid at a nearby port.

Vision was not actually a pirate.. he was a kidnap and ransom gone wrong, forced into a life as the ship's cabin boy. Wanda was a pirate.. technically one of his captors. To the unknowing eye, he should have been glad she was gone. However, behind closed doors, the truth of them was much more complicated.  
\--

Vision remembered the night his home had been raided, the night he had been snatched from his bed by invading pirates. Really, the fact that his bedroom was beside the servant's quarters, and that no-one really made any effort to stop him from being taken should have been a clue that he was really not what they were looking for.

He remembered being dumped on the deck of The Hydra at the Captain's feet, wearing only his underthings. Remembered Rumlow smugly announcing the ransom that they were going to demand. And Vision had laughed.

"He won't pay that."

"Don't try any funny stuff kid" Rumlow had scowled. "We did our research. You are the only son of Lord Ultron."

"Obviously you didn't research enough.. I'm his Bastard son" Vision pointed out. "He won't pay two thousand gold pieces for me. I doubt he'll pay anything at all."

"If that's true.." Rumlow drew his sword, obviously hoping Vision would take back his statement. "Then I suppose I'd better thank you for not wasting our time.. But if you're not worth anything, there's really no reason for us to keep you around, and well.. the fish have to eat too.."

When Vision still said nothing, Rumlow pressed the sword to his throat. Vision had always expected his life to be cut short, although not exactly like this. Bastards often met with unfortunate accidents once legitimate children were born.

He'd closed his eyes, waiting for the end, until..

"Wait.. don't kill him."

Vision opened his eyes, turning his head to see a dark-haired woman, a little younger than himself.. and, it seemed, the only woman on the ship. She was dressed very much like a pirate, a red bandana wrapped around her head and a cutlass hanging from her hip, but otherwise, she seemed rather out of place among the other cutthroats aboard the ship.

"Are you questioning me, Wanda?" Rumlow scowled. He pressed his sword harder against Vision's throat, nicking it slightly.

"No, of course not" The young woman, Wanda, apparently, replied. "I'd never be stupid enough to question the great Captain Crossbones.. I only wanted to point out that The Hydra does need a Cabin boy.. unless you want us all to keep arguing over the chores no-one wants."

There was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the crew, and Wanda smirked slightly.

Rumlow considered. Looked at Vision.

"Can you cook and clean, bastard?"

"I can." Vision hadn't even flinched at the mention of his status. He was well used to it by this point in his life.

"Then congratulations, cabin boy, you just got a reprieve" Rumlow smirked, shoving him towards Wanda, who had seemed a little less pleased about this stage of proceedings. "And since Wanda argued to spare you, she can show you the ropes. Get him some clothes and show him where he can sleep."

"Yes, Captain.." Wanda had grumbled.  
\--

She'd taken him below the deck, to a little nook some way away from where the rest of the crew slept, and left him there while she fetched him clothing.. Nothing fancy, but it would do for his new purpose.

Away from the other pirates, her expression softened.

"You knew you were on a pirate ship, right?" Wanda had asked him. "Why didn't you just lie, when Crossbones said what he wanted you for?"

"I didn't see the point" Vision shrugged. "It would have bought me a day at most.. Why didn't you let him kill me?"

"Because we needed a cabin boy" Wanda's expression had hardened again, and she threw the clothes at him. "Just do what the Captain says and you'll live. I'm around if you need help, but.. try not to need help."  
\--

Despite what Wanda had said, Vision found that Wanda would hang around nearby to stop her shipmates from bothering him as he scrubbed the deck, or prepared meals. Sometimes he had asked her why, and for a while she would just say that it was because she was responsible for him.

She had often eaten with him too. They didn't speak much in the early days, but Vision, for some reason, enjoyed her company anyway. Once, after a meal built mainly of the scraps left behind before the Ship next stopped for supplies, he had noticed her stomach rumble, and without thinking, tipped the remains of his own meal into Wanda's dish.

"You already get less than the rest of us.." She'd frowned.

"I'm not hungry" Vision had replied, only lying a little bit. He may have been bastard-born, but he was a gentleman too, and wouldn't let a lady go hungry, even if she was a pirate. "Don't let it go to waste.. eat."

Wanda was quiet for a while, then began to eat.

"Thank you.."

Wanda was kinder to Vision after that, even if only when no-one else was watching.  
\--

"You know" He'd said once, a little while after Wanda had stopped Rumlow's first mate, Rollins from beating Vision for a supposedly missed spot of dirt on the deck (with the excuse that if he beat the cabin boy, someone else would have to clean up the mess), "You are.. not really like most pirates."

"That's because I'm not a pirate" Wanda had replied, making Vision feel very confused. "Well.. I am, but it's.. complicated."

"It's not like I'm going anywhere, so I have time to listen.."

Wanda looked around, checking no-one else was in earshot.

"My twin brother Pietro and I were wards of The Hydra's previous Captain, Von Strucker.. He took pity on us after a raid gone too far" Wanda explained. "Not many little girls dream of becoming a pirate, but this boat, this life.. I can't remember anything else."

"And your brother?" Vision looked around, as if waiting for her to point him out. "Which one is he?"

"My brother isn't here anymore.." The subtle warmth that was often in Wanda's voice when she spoke to him was gone, but Vision had been too intrigued to notice then.

"What happened to.."

"What happened is none of your business" Wanda stalked off.

Vision, far too late, had realised his mistake. He hurriedly returned to scrubbing the missed spot on the deck. He had learned to be extra careful when Wanda was not around.  
\--

She avoided him for a while after that, and Vision found that he missed her presence, and not only because she usually kept the rest of The Hydra's crew away from him. Some of them seemed a little scared of Wanda. Vision supposed she had to make herself a little scary, being the only woman on the boat.

Unfortunately, around such people as populated the Hydra, Wanda could not protect herself all the time. Her silent treatment of Vision ended the night she came to find him in the galley as he was preparing a meal, a bruise blooming across her face. She didn't have to explain what had happened. Vision had noticed that the Captain was bad-tempered, and tended to take out his frustrations on whoever happened to be closest. It seemed Wanda had been the unlucky one on that day. He hurried to fetch a small jar of ointment.

"Where did you get that?" Wanda frowned.

"I made it" said Vision. "I'm used to dealing with bruises, and here I thought.. well, that doesn't matter. Come here.. that's not an order of course, I'd never try to.."

"I know. You're not that stupid." Wanda had already moved closer to Vision, very close, and he jumped.

"Right.. just tilt your head to the left a little.." He'd scooped some ointment onto his fingers. Wanda tilted her head like he asked, and he carefully dabbed the ointment onto her cheek."

"My brother is dead.." Wanda murmured.

"I guessed.. I'm sorry."

"He was killed during a mutiny when Rumlow took The Hydra from Strucker.. I'm not sure exactly who did it."

"Why do you stay?" Vision had asked, genuinely curious. "Can't you just jump ship at the next port?"

"And go where?" She'd scoffed. "It's not like I have a Lord Father to scurry back to."

"My 'Lord Father' is the reason I know how to make my own bruise ointments.." Vision chuckled darkly. "I have no idea where I'd go if I left this boat, but it wouldn't be back to him."

"Oh.. I guess we're both a little stuck, huh?"

"I guess we are."

After that, Wanda had always come to Vision if she was injured, and sometimes she would give him a kiss on the cheek when he was done patching her up. And other times, if she didn't arrive in time to defend him from the wrath of her shipmates, Wanda would patch Vision up too. She never told anyone else about his healing gifts.  
\--

When Vision had been on the boat for around three months, Winter came. Nights aboard the Hydra were bitterly cold, especially in his lonely little nook.. at least they were, until the night when a warm soft someone slipped under his blanket. And, since there was only one woman on the boat, a pair of warm soft somethings pressing into his back were a dead giveaway as to who the warm soft someone was.

"Wanda? What are you.."

"It's cold, and you're the only person on this ship who I trust not to grope me in my sleep. You're not going to grope me, are you Vision?"

"No!"

"Good boy."

Vision felt Wanda's lips on his cheek, and blushed.

It wasn't long, however, before he got used to that little kiss. Having her crawl into his little nook at night became routine, even after winter was over, although she was always gone by morning.  
\--

He was bandaging a wound on her arm, the first time she really kissed him. It was an accident, apparently. She'd got in the way during someone else's fight. Vision wasn't sure he believed her, but he hadn't been there to see, and he'd learned not to push the matter, and so he'd said nothing.

And Wanda had stared at him for a long moment, her soft green eyes gazing into his blue ones. Vision was about to ask her if something else was wrong, when she kissed him, her hands suddenly buried in his golden hair. It was a real kiss, deep and passionate, and it was also Vision's first. He flailed for a moment, not sure where to put his hands, until he let instinct take over, settling on her waist to pull her closer.. And then there was a pounding at the door of the galley, and they immediately sprang apart, red-faced.

"Hey, Cabin bastard, there's blood on the deck!" Rumlow's voice yelled. "Come clean it up!"

"Yes Captain.." as Rumlow's feet stomped away, Vision looked back to Wanda.

She'd smiled at him, a sweet little smile, reaching out to stroke his still blushing cheek.

"I'll see you later, okay?"

Then she had left, blowing him a kiss as she went.

He'd had an inkling before, but that was the moment Vision knew for certain.. He was falling in love with a pirate.


	2. She Was His Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the other Pirates are away from the ship, Wanda and Vision's bond grows.

As annoyed as he had been about his kiss with Wanda being interrupted, Vision found himself unable to wipe a goofy smile from his face as he washed the bloodied deck.

That night, as Wanda crawled in to sleep beside him, pressing her usual gentle kiss against his cheek, Vision had turned, wanting to hold her. She seemed startled for a moment, and Vision worried that he had made the wrong move. But after a moment of hesitation, Wanda kissed him, and let herself settle into his arms.

Though she was still always gone by morning, those nights with Wanda, as well as any brief moments they managed to steal during the day, became things Vision could cling to in the darker moments aboard the Hydra.

During a raid shortly after Vision's arrival on the ship, Captain Rumlow had acquired a whip. While he hadn't actually used it, yet, he liked to make threats, and Vision had no doubt that he would use it if anyone angered him enough.

He would flinch when he saw Rumlow touch it, but thankfully, Vision had not been on the receiving end of any of these threats. Between his own shy nature and Wanda's quiet protection, Vision had been more or less invisible to the Captain except when he needed something done.  
\--

Vision soon learned that being a Cabin Boy in love with a pirate was complicated. Wanda would run a little hot and cold with him, mostly due to the necessity of keeping their growing bond a secret.

Sometimes she would scold or berate him in front of her crew-mates.

"What are you, a snail? Work faster!"

Or intentionally make messes for him to clean up.

"Cabin boy, I dropped something. Clean it up!"

Vision didn't mind. He understood why.

Wanda would always apologise later, not in words, but soft kisses and gentle touches. Sometimes, later, she had guided his hands to touch previously forbidden parts of her, like her breasts or her bottom. She was always shy when she did this, and it gave Vision the sense that she was not much more experienced in these matters than he was. This comforted him a little, as his own inexperience had been terribly obvious.

He was never quite sure exactly where to put his hands, and his body would react to Wanda's touch, or touching Wanda, without much urging. She had politely ignored it for a while, even though he'd been sure she would have noticed. Wanda proved his suspicions on the first night (a night Vision well remembered) that she had slipped her hand into his pants and grasped him with slim fingers, offering to relieve his tension. Vision was so wound up at the time that that first night, it had only taken a few swift strokes to bring him undone, with a sort of strangled cry that he'd tried to hold back lest anyone hear them, and Wanda had smiled the naughtiest, sexiest little smile, and had then crept away for a bit to find him clean pants and avoid awkward questions in the morning.

Another few nights passed before she let him return the favour. Vision had no idea what he was doing at first, but Wanda had taught him, guiding his hand to that little slice of heaven between her legs, where to touch and how hard, until some sort of deep-seated instinct took over, and Vision found himself playing her like the most beautiful instrument, until she was falling apart on his hand, her face buried against his shoulder to muffle her cries.  
\--

Sometimes Wanda would forgo town raids in favour of staying on the Hydra with Vision, her excuse being to make sure he got his work done properly. Rumlow always left Vision with a list of tasks when he left for a raid.

Depending on how far the nearest Town was from the port, this bought Wanda and Vision anywhere from a few hours to a few days on their own. It had been a tempting thought to ask her to run away with him, but he hadn't, not yet, not then. At that time, any attempt at serious talk about their relationship, what it was and what it meant, would only lead to her avoiding him for a few days, and that was the last thing he wanted.

So, after making quick work of Vision's chores (They were so much easier with two), Wanda and Vision would use their time together in other ways.  
\--

Once, Wanda had handed him a piece of wood fashioned into a makeshift sword and taught him the basics of how to fight, in case he ever needed to defend himself when she was not around.

"Only to defend yourself" Wanda had emphasised. "Anything else will get you punished. Even defending yourself might get you punished, but at least you'll have something to argue with. So, everything I teach you now is only for self-defence. Promise me."

"I promise" Vision had said, and he'd meant it, at the time, but he had no way of knowing what the future held.

Wanda taught Vision how to dodge and parry and strike and block, and for a while, they jumped around the deck in a playful dance, as though they didn't have a care in the world.  
\--

Other times, Wanda would tell Vision stories, mostly about her brother.

"We'd play hide and seek a lot, when we were young" She'd told him, smiling, though the smile soon faded. "The Hydra seemed so big back then.. now I can see how small it is, compared to the rest of the world."

"Maybe.. you could go exploring one day. On land." Vision had almost said 'we' could go exploring, but didn't want to scare her off again. They had at least another day before the other Pirates returned, and he didn't want to spend any of it with her avoiding him.

Wanda had smiled a little sadly, shrugging.

"I'm not sure I know how to be anywhere else.."

"Oh.."

They fell into awkward silence for a bit, until Wanda broke it.

"What about you, Vision? Any fun childhood stories?"

"My childhood wasn't really all that fun.." Vision sighed. "Lord Ultron really only chose to acknowledge me to use me as proof that he wasn't impotent. He trotted me out now and then to prove a point.. the rest of the time I was just someone he could beat when he was frustrated."

"Oh.." Wanda had looked at him, her green eyes softening. "I'm sorry. But.. big house like that.. you must have had somewhere nice to escape to."

"Well.." Vision had thought for a moment. "I did like to sneak out and look at the stars."

"Pietro and I did that too" Wanda had smiled. "We didn't sneak out, we didn't have to.. but we'd lay on the deck and watch the stars, and pick out constellations.."

"Oh?"

"Well, not real ones. We didn't know any, so we made up our own."

"Can you show me?"

"It's midday, Vizh" Wanda had raised an eyebrow.

"Not right now, obviously" Vision had blushed. "Tonight, Maybe."

"Well.. Okay."  
\--

So, that night, they had taken their blankets out onto the deck of the ship, laying down side by side and gazing up at the star-filled night sky.

Wanda had pointed out a few of she and Pietro's special 'constellations'.. Captain Strucker's bald head, a pair of crossed swords, a panther. Vision pointed out the few real constellations that he knew, that he had learned before his Father decided educating him wasn't worth it anymore. They had looked at the sky and laughed, and held hands.

It had already been the most wonderful night of Vision's life, even before she had kissed him deeply and pulled him on top of her, hands wandering, exploring, his over her breasts, hers his lightly scarred back, clothes eventually being ripped off and scattered around the deck. Soon they were both naked under the stars. There was heated kissing and touching and suckling at skin, and soon Vision had found his lower body cradled between Wanda's bent legs, his length pressing against her core.

Good God, how he'd wanted her. But He remembered how nervous he had been. He had never done this before, didn't know anything about sex beyond what he had done with her.

"Wanda.."

"Please, Vision.." Wanda's soft green eyes had gazed up at him. "Let me have this. Make me feel something good."

How could he have said no?

Vision pressed forward, pushing himself inside her. He'd met some resistance, and Wanda had winced, biting her lip, and he knew for sure that this was her first time too.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes.." She'd looked at him like she was surprised he had asked. "I'm okay."

"Should I stop?"

"No."

"Okay.."

Vision had taken his time, continuing slowly until he was fully sheathed within her. He'd given her a few moments to adjust, until she had nodded, and Vision began to move, still slowly at first. Both because he didn't want to hurt her, or embarrass himself by finishing too fast.

He remembered reaching to hold Wanda's hand, remembered watching as her discomfort faded into pure pleasure. Remembered leaning down to kiss her. Remembered her hips beginning to move in time with his, the sighs and moans spilling from her lips, the soft cries of his name.

"V-Vizh.. ah.. Vision.."

"Wanda.. oh Wanda.."

Vision remembered his own pleasure building, almost bubbling over, but he held on, for Wanda, wishing he could watch her, just like this, forever, her face flushed with pleasure, dark hair splayed across the blankets, the reflection of the night sky in her eyes, pupils wide and dark with lust. She was so very beautiful.

He remembered, would always remember, how Wanda had looked when she came, her mouth falling open, eyes closed, her body rippling beneath him, clenching around him, before he was finally dragged over the edge with her.

They had both taken some time to catch their breath, then Wanda had shivered, and Vision quickly rolled off of her, pulling one of the blankets over them.

"Are you alright?" He had asked, concerned. "I didn't hurt you?"

"No" a soft smile crept over Wanda's face. "Not at all."

"Oh.." Vision blushed. "Well, that's good to know."

He had moved to hold her, and for the first time, Wanda had held him too. Her fingers gently, almost shakily, tracing the tangle of thin scars crisscrossed over his back. She had to have seen them before, felt them, but it was that night that she had seemed to truly register their presence.

"These.." She'd whispered, gazing at him with wide eyes, "Your Father did that to you?"

"He did.."

"That's why you're scared of Rumlow's whip, isn't it?"

Vision had bristled a little at that.

"I'm not afraid of.."

"It's okay. I'm afraid of him too, a little. I try to hide it..

"Oh.. you hide it well."

"I know." She had looked like she was going to say something else, but stopped, kissing him instead. "Just.. remember what I said, okay? Do what he says, and stay out of his way."

"I know. I will" Vision had said, and again, he had meant it at the time.

Later, much later, Wanda told him she wanted to say that she'd never let Rumlow hurt him, but she hadn't wanted to make him a promise she couldn't keep, and if she had made that promise, her fears of being unable to keep it would sadly prove true.

Vision had wanted to tell Wanda something too. He'd wanted to tell her that he loved her, and in days to come, he often wondered if any of what happened next would have changed if he'd told her then. But Wanda had fallen asleep, and so the words went unsaid. Vision held her, and gazed up at the stars, at the new constellations she had taught him. Back then, the unsaid words didn't seem to matter so much. It felt like they still had plenty of time.

Though their relationship was kept in the shadows, Wanda had been his light, and Vision had liked to think he was hers as well.

These were the moments he had to cling to once things began to go horribly wrong.


	3. Better Than This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark times come to Vision and Wanda aboard the Hydra.

When Captain Rumlow and the others returned, Wanda and Vision's relationship slipped back into the shadows once more. However, Vision had noticed, just a little smug, that Wanda had needed to wear higher necked shirts for a few days after the other pirates had returned, to hide a love-bite that he had left just above her breast.

That first special night together began what Vision thought of as the golden age of their time on The Hydra.

Though she still ran hot and cold with him for appearances sake, Wanda would sneak Vision secret little smiles far more often, and never failed to steal kisses when she got the chance. And every night, as always, she crawled up beside him, so that he could hold her.. and sometimes other things, if they felt they could be quiet enough. She was still gone when he woke up, but it seemed like she took longer to leave, and sometimes, if he was lucky, he could still feel the ghost of her kiss when he woke.

Vision still hadn't told Wanda that he loved her at that point, although he'd wanted to. She had been, well, a little jumpy about the emotional side of their relationship, and he did not want to scare her off.

So, Vision had been left to express his feelings through actions. Not just physical affection, but other things. Sharing food, or simply a smile when it seemed like she needed it the most, a hug when it was possible. She returned the gestures when she could, showing her own feelings in the only way she knew how. Sometimes, when he held her, Wanda would curl into him, clinging to him tightly, as though her life depended on it. Vision would let her, holding onto her just as tightly, hoping that it reassured her somehow, but it hadn't ever really worked the way he hoped.

Because on those nights when Wanda had held him so tightly, she always seemed sad. And for quite a long time, Vision had no idea why.. until the night when everything first started going wrong.  
\--

Making love on the deck became a regular feature of those precious hours when Wanda and Vision were completely alone on the ship. The night in question had been no different. Vision remembered it all in painfully vivid detail.

He remembered her gazing at him him intently. Remembered her kissing every part of him that she could reach, remembered her hands slowly wandering, exploring, mapping out every bit of him as though trying to commit him to her memory. She'd been especially tender with him, which he hadn't minded at all, although he may have if he'd understood why.

Vision remembered Wanda moving over him, looking, in his eyes, like a Goddess in the moonlight. He remembered Wanda crying his name into the night and collapsing onto his chest, spent.

He remembered how he'd looked at her, because it was the same way he always looked at her. Like she was special, like she was beautiful, because to him, she was. Wanda had always seemed slightly awkward about it, but unlike his words, this wasn't really something Vision could help, and so Wanda had said nothing. Until that night..

"Stop looking at me like that" She had frowned at him.

"Like what?" Vision had replied, still a little breathless.

"Like that" She gestured to his whole face. "That puppy dog look, like you think I hung the damn Moon or something."

"Maybe you did" Vision teased, tenderly brushing a stray hair from her face.

"Don't" Wanda slapped his hand away, then sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just.. you know this.. Us.. you know it's not forever, Right? In fact, it's probably best we just stop right now."

Vision remembered feeling his heart sink.

"What? But why.."

"I wanted.. I wanted to know what it was like to have something good, for a while" She rolled off of him, starting to gather her clothes. "But one day.. one day you're going to get off of this boat. You're going to meet a nice girl, fall in love, probably pop out a few kids.."

"You're a nice girl" Vision had interrupted, sitting up.

"I am not a nice girl.."

"Well.. maybe I don't care. Maybe.." He had hesitated, but only briefly. "Maybe I'm in love with you anyway."

Wanda had shaken her head, starting to get dressed.

"You're not in love with me, Vision" She'd told him, clear sadness in her eyes. "You only think we are because we're sleeping together."

Looking back, Vision wished he'd told her that wasn't true. Wished he had argued more, tried to convince Wanda that she was wrong. It probably wouldn't have changed much, but it might have saved them at least a little pain in the days to come.

Instead he had recoiled, stung by her words. And, maybe a little angry.

"You think so little of me?" He'd snapped.

"No!" Wanda had snapped right back more upset than angry, and Vision almost immediately regretted his own angry words. "I think the world of you, Vision. You're just.. you're good. So good. You're not cut out for this world. You're the best person on this whole ship without even trying. You're better than this, you deserve better than this.. Better than me."

She'd stood and marched off, leaving Vision alone on the deck.

Never had he felt more stupid.  
\--

Just like that, their golden age crumbled away into some of their darkest days.

Wanda had still slept beside him (she didn't feel safe anywhere else), but she stopped letting him hold her. She kept her distance when he was working. Gone were the secret smiles and stolen kisses. Her stories and her lessons.

Wanda only spoke to him to give him orders, emotionless. This had felt worse than the times she had tried to be cruel about it.

She'd told him, later, that she thought she was doing what was best for him. Giving him the space to work towards the better things he deserved. Thought he would get over her, sooner rather than later.

She had been so very wrong.  
\--

The day it happened had, at first, seemed like any normal day aboard The Hydra. Vision's brain had been on auto-pilot as he mopped the deck.. in fact, most of his chores were done on auto-pilot during that time.

He remembered an argument breaking out, an argument that soon evolved into a brawl. Vision didn't take much notice of it at first. This was a relatively common occurrence aboard The Hydra, and they had been on the opposite side of the boat to where he was mopping, so he, as he usually did, had simply decided to stay well out of the way until the brawl was over and somebody ordered him to come clean up the aftermath.

But then Vision had heard Wanda's voice, a voice of reason trying to calm things down, and he'd so missed speaking to her that his ears immediately pricked up at the sound.

He'd looked up in time to see Rollins telling Wanda to shut up. Saw him push her. He saw Wanda fall, saw her head hit the side of the boat with a sickening thud, saw her crumple to the floor, horribly limp.

Vision saw Wanda's secret little smile, the one she kept just for him. He felt the softness of her lips when she kissed him. Heard her joyous laugh when they leapt around the deck. Saw her face, beautifully flushed after they made love.

And he saw it all blinking out of existence when Wanda didn't get up.

Vision saw red.

He had dropped his mop, and run, without thinking, right into the middle of the brawl. Snatched a sword out of someone's hand, and struck out at Rollins.

Rollins howled, cursing and clutching his face, blood seeping between his fingers. Vision gasped, startled at what he'd done. The brawling ended, everyone fell silent, and, looking around, Vision realised that in the space of a few seconds, he'd broken the two most important rules Wanda had given him.

He'd attacked the Hydra's First Mate without provocation (for Vision, there could have been no bigger provocation than hurting Wanda, but he knew the pirates wouldn't see it that way), and the sword he had stolen was Captain Rumlow's. The Captain did not look pleased.

Vision immediately dropped the sword at Rumlow's feet, raising his hands in surrender.

"That was very stupid, Cabin Bastard" Rumlow scowled.

"I kn-know" Vision gulped. He'd thought the Captain was going to kill him right there. He had looked towards Wanda, wanting to see her one last time. She was unconscious, but he'd been relieved to see that she was breathing. "Wanda saved my life when I got here. I just felt like I owed her.."

"Stupid.. but noble" Rumlow had mused. "Have to admire that, don't we boys?" A Chorus of unpleasant laughter echoed from the crew of the Hydra. "And you have made yourself pretty useful around here, so we won't kill you.."

"You won't?" Vision had been relieved, but nervous. He had known it couldn't be that easy, and he was right.

"Not this time. But, we can't let you go entirely unpunished, of course.. I might have to thank you, Cabin Bastard. I think you've just given me an excuse to use my new toy" Rumlow's scowl twisted into a wicked grin, and Vision froze as he'd fingered the handle of his whip, before turning to bark orders to the crew. "Tie him to the mast!"

Vision had been terrified, but he didn't fight when the crew seized him, didn't struggle as they tore off his shirt, or bound his hands to the mast of the ship, for the same reason that he'd never tried to flee from Lord Ultron when he'd been in a bad mood. What point was there? He only would have made things worse for himself.

In the corner of his eye, Vision had seen Wanda stir. Feebly, but she had. Somehow, he knew she was okay, and for some reason, Vision had felt strangely at peace, even knowing what he'd been about to endure.

Even then, when they weren't really speaking, Wanda was his light, and if she was okay, if she was alive, nothing else could really be that bad.

Growing up with Lord Ultron, Vision had become very good at blocking things out, and pretending that he was somewhere else.

So, when Rumlow's first lash hit, that was exactly what Vision did.

He squeezed his eyes shut, blocking out the sting.

He imagined he was on the deck with Wanda looking at stars. There was nowhere he would rather be than with her, and no matter what else fate had in store, Vision was not going to change his mind.


	4. Beyond Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day that almost ended everything became the night that bonded them forever.

After his punishment ended, Vision had dragged himself below deck, his back stinging, alight with pain, almost as though he'd been on fire. He'd found a cloth, water, and his jar of ointment, trying to treat and clean his new wounds, but had struggled for quite a long time, unable to properly reach them all.

Just as he'd been about to give up, Vision remembered a cry of relief that quickly turned to horror, and a pair of wonderfully familiar hands had taken the cloth from him, beginning to gently clean his back. She didn't speak, but Vision remembered hearing Wanda softly sob, her breathing shaky. He hadn't turned to look at her, not because he was upset with her, not at all. He understood why she did everything she did, even though it had hurt. Vision hadn't looked at her because he didn't think he could bear to see her crying.

After cleaning his wounds, Wanda had carefully applied some of his ointment. She didn't speak to him until she was done, and when she did, her voice was a shaky whisper.

"Vision.."

"Y-Yes?" He finally turned then, and Wanda had thrown herself into his arms. Despite all that had just occurred, all the pain he was in, Vision had been happy, so happy, just to hold her again, bringing her as close as humanly possible.

"I thought they killed you.." Wanda had sobbed. "When I came to, and saw blood on the deck.. I thought you were.. and I wanted to scream. I almost did, but I came down here so no-one would hear, and.l"

"It's Okay.." He'd whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I'm okay."

"Your back.." She'd looked up at him, her soft green eyes still shining with tears that had broken his heart, and he knew he never wanted her to have to cry for him again. "W-What happened?"

Vision sighed, taking a deep breath, and, a little reluctantly, had begun to explain everything. How, flying into a rage when he had seen her fall, he had stolen Rumlow's sword, and attacked Rollins. He expected a scolding, he'd broken the two most important rules that she has ever given him, after all.

Instead, Wanda had been quiet for a while, as though she was thinking. She'd fetched a roll of bandages (her own, obtained in a raid before she had started skipping them to spend time with him, but after she'd learned he was good at treating wounds, carefully winding some around him to cover some of the open wounds from his lashing. Vision, a little confused at why he was not being yelled at, raised his arms a little to help with her task.

When she finally did speak again, Wanda simply said:

"We need to get you off of this boat.."

"We both need to get off of this boat" Vision replied, he'd been fully prepared for her to say no, and was ready to argue on the matter. "You think I'm too good for this ship, but so are you.."

"Okay."

"You might not be perfect, nobody is, but you're a hell of a lot better than anyone else here.."

"Okay."

"You try to be strong.. and you are, I know.. But you keep getting hurt anyway. What if next time you hit your head, you don't get up? You don't deserve to.."

"Vision!" Wanda had gripped his shoulders, laughing, and his heart had soared at the sound. "Okay."

"Okay?" He blinked.

"I agree" Wanda had smiled softly, and his already soaring heart did a backflip, because he had missed that smile so much. "We both need to get off this boat."

"You mean that?" A bright smile spread over his face.

"I do.. Those few minutes when I thought you were gone... It hurt, Vizh."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm just glad you're okay. I'm broken, Vision. Pretty seriously messed up."

"No, you're.." He tried to interrupt.

"Let me finish.." Wanda had frowned.

"Sorry.."

"I think.. I'm a little bit less broken when I'm with you. I like who I am when I'm with you, so.. maybe running away with you.."

"Could work?" Vision smiled hopefully.

"Well.. yes. It could work. But we have to be smart about this" Wanda had warned him. "We can't just go. We need money, and a plan, and.. Mmm.."

Wanda had been cut off when Vision suddenly kissed her, and she let him, returning the kiss, because she had missed him as much he'd missed her. And when they broke the kiss, Vision said those three little words he hadn't been able to say properly before, because he didn't feel as though he could go another moment without saying them.

"I love you.."

Wanda had sighed, and for a terrifying moment, Vision was afraid he had gone too far, that he had ruined everything again, until Wanda had reached up to tenderly stroke his cheek.

"I've lost everyone who has ever said those words to me.. and everyone I've ever said them back to. So, even if I feel it.. Which I do" She'd smiled softly, blushing, "It's hard for me to say. Do you understand?"

"I understand" Vision had replied. Just knowing that she loved him was more than enough. He didn't need the words. He ran his fingers through Wanda's hair, frowning a little when he felt the bump on her head. "So, what's our plan?"

"Later" With one last peck on the lips, she had reluctantly pulled away from him. "We have to be careful, someone might get suspicious if I'm gone too long.. How's your back feeling?"

"Alright now.. I'm used to it, unfortunately.. How's your head?"

"Throbbing a little, but alright.. So, I'll see you later?"

"Later" Vision agreed, smiling.

She flashed him one more smile before she hurried away.

Vision almost whooped, but managed to stop himself. After all, Cabin Boys who had just been whipped tended not to whoop with joy.

But he'd wanted to. His back still stung, but he hardly noticed it. He and Wanda were together again, and for a while, the future seemed bright.  
\--

That night, Wanda showed up a little later than usual to the cosy little nook where she and Vision slept (they'd had to be extra careful, then, lest the Captain become more suspicious), but to Vision's great delight, she let him hold her again, had even reached for him first.

"Rollins' face is pretty messed up" She'd whispered, curling into his arms. "He'll have a pretty nasty scar.."

"Oh.." Vision tried to look suitably chastened, but couldn't bring himself to feel guilty for what he had done.

Wanda looked up at him, her wide-eyed gaze beautifully soft.

"You did that for me?"

"I did.." Again, he'd been afraid that she might have been angry with him.

Instead she had kissed him, deeply, pouring all her love into it, everything she felt for him that she couldn't say with words, and Vision passionately returned it, drawing her close to him. When they broke for air, he kissed the bump on her head, and she kissed his bandages, a quiet apology for being unable to protect him.

Hands began to roam, and though they were aware of how careful they needed to be, aware that this was probably a bad idea, clothes were shed. Besides, the Captain and the rest of the crew were fast asleep, and Wanda and Vision had both missed this, missed the connection between them that went far beyond words. It was a little awkward trying to manoeuvre in their small space, but they eventually managed, Vision sitting up, with Wanda straddling his lap, her arms around his neck.

"Can you be quiet?" Wanda had whispered, and Vision had nodded, because he didn't have it in him to say no.

Taking a breath, Wanda sank onto him. Her breath caught, and so did his.

Wanda had moved slowly at first, rocking her hips against his, but this didn't last long, it couldn't, they didn't have time. The Hydra was not always the best environment for sleep.. Someone could wake, they could be caught at any moment.

She moved faster, and Vision had matched her pace with his own movements, gripping her hips for leverage. Wanda crushed her lips against Vision's, using the kiss to muffle the cries and moans escaping each of their throats.

They had risen together, clinging to each other for dear life, desperate to find that sweet release.

Vision could feel his own approaching, so close, and Wanda's too, but not quite close enough. He could not trust himself to hold on, not when he was so very lost in her, and so he had slipped a hand between them, touching her as she had taught him. After just a few deft strokes, pleasure washed over her, and she almost screamed into Vision's mouth as she rode out her orgasm, while he let himself follow her into bliss.

The day that almost ended everything became the night that truly bound them forever, although they weren't to know that yet.

They clung to each other for a few precious moments, before hurriedly redressing, curling up in a slightly less compromising position in each other's arms.

"I'm Sorry.." Wanda had whispered.

"For what?" Vision frowned.

"When I said.. I never really thought that you only said you loved me because.."

"It's Okay" Vision cut her off, holding her tighter. "That doesn't matter anymore.."

Of course, their troubles weren't over yet. At least one more near tragedy was to come their way. But in that moment, together, Wanda and Vision felt as though they could face anything.


	5. Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Vision plan their escape, but he grows concerned when she falls ill before a raid.

Wanda and Vision began to make their plans. They had to be careful.. Captain Rumlow viewed Vision as his property, so any whiff he caught of Vision planning to escape would not have gone down well. It most likely would have resulted in another punishment, probably worse than the first, and Wanda, if she were to be caught conspiring against the Captain, he would very likely kill her.

So they made their plans by night, in hushed whispers, huddled in their little nook while the rest of The Hydra slept. Wanda was going to start attending raids again.. it was a part of the pirate life that she had never really enjoyed, hence why she had given them up so easily in favour of time with Vision. However, taking part in the raids meant a greater share of the spoils, and those spoils were their ticket to freedom. They weren't going to be greedy about it. All they needed was enough to set themselves up, establish a new life somewhere else.

Vision didn't like the idea Wanda going on the raids, and had suggested that maybe he should go too, but Wanda shot that idea down. Vision had hovered at the fringes of life on The Hydra ever since he had arrived. Rumlow would be suspicious if he were to suddenly try and throw himself into piracy full-force.

"I know what I'm doing.." Wanda had kissed him softly. "I'll be fine."

All Vision could do was hope that she was right.  
\--

Despite his concern for Wanda's safety, Vision couldn't help being cautiously optimistic about what the future held for them. Wanda, too, seemed much happier during that time. She was so open to Vision now. Nothing was off limits anymore.

"You said you imagined me with children.." He'd whispered one night, nuzzling gently at her neck, and kissing the soft skin he found there. Making love was difficult except for those rare times where they could be absolutely sure no-one else was awake, but kisses were fair game, so long as no-one was around to see them happen.

"Yes.." Wanda blushed, but sighed contentedly at his touch. "It just seems like you.. You're the kind of person who'd be a good Father."

"I would try" Vision blushed himself. "I'd want to be better than my Father was, If I were ever so blessed, but I suppose that wouldn't be difficult..."

"No.." She'd curled a little loser to him. "Your Dad sounds like an ass."

"He is.." Vision remembered feeling a little nervous as he'd asked his next question, but seeing as they were planning a future together, it was something that they really did need to discuss. "How do you feel.. about children?"

Wanda had paused for a long moment.

"I haven't thought about it for a long time.. a really long time. Just because this, where we are.. This is the last environment anyone should bring a child into, and I know that better than most, seeing as I was at least partially raised here. But.." A small, soft smile slowly spread over Wanda's face.

"What?" A smile had tugged at Vision's own lips in response. He found Wanda's smiles contagious.

"When I was very young, before my parents died and Captain Strucker brought Pietro and I onto the Hydra, I had two dolls.. little boys. I took them everywhere with me, and I liked playing Mom.. I lost them during the raid when my parents were killed.."

"I'm sorry.." Vision held her closer.

"They were just toys" Wanda shrugged. "But.. If this all works out.. I don't know.. It might be nice to have a couple of little Visions running around. Not right away, of course, maybe not even any time soon, but.."

"Someday."

"Yeah.. Someday."

Vision had pulled her in for a kiss then, neither one of them considering that 'someday' could be closer than they thought..  
\--

Wanda's first raid back with the Pirates seemed to go reasonably well. She returned unharmed, and claimed her share of the booty without incident. When the rest of the crew were done celebrating their haul, all either passed out drunk or sleeping it off, Wanda presented Vision with a brand new sword all his own, with very strict instructions to keep it hidden unless he really needed it.

"Wanda.." Vision had frowned. They'd agreed not to steal anymore than they strictly needed, and Vision, having once been friends with his own local blacksmith, Tony Stark, knew how much work went into crafting swords.

"Hey, don't look at me like that, I paid for it" Wanda told him. "I had a bit left over from pre-you raids.."

"Oh.. I'm sorry."

"It's okay.. It did feel kind of strange actually paying for something. The last thing I probably paid for was candy when I was about 9.. I just wanted you to have a way to protect yourself if anything goes wrong.."

Vision had sighed, pulling her close. Now it was his turn to give comfort.

"Everything will be okay.."  
\--

Weeks went by. During the day, Wanda would give Vision jobs that were actually subtle lessons towards their escape plan. Cleaning the life boats so he would know where they were, learning a few knots so he would know how to safely and quietly lower one of the boats into the water when the time for their escape eventually came.

Everything was moving along perfectly. Or it had been, until a few days before the crew of the Hydra were set to leave on their next raid. Wanda had fallen ill. It started with her looking pale, a little drawn. The day after that, she had spent the morning throwing up over the side of the ship, and most of the afternoon sleeping below deck. Worse, Vision was forced to simply watch and go about his tasks, unable to do anything to comfort her until night fell, and he could finally pull her into his arms.

The next day, the day before they would dock and the crew would leave for a two day raid, Wanda's condition was the same.

"You shouldn't go if you are so ill.." Vision had frowned, holding her close.

"I have to go, Vision.." Wanda sighed. "The longer we stay, the more chance there is someone will work out what we're doing and try to stop us.. If this raid goes well, we'll almost have enough to go.."

"I know.." He'd held her tighter. "Just.. be careful, Okay?"

"I'm always careful on raids. You don't have to worry about me."  
\--

But Vision did worry about her. He worried as she left from the docks the next afternoon, looking so pale. He worried as she blew him a kiss when no-one was looking.

He worried for the following two days, struggling to focus on his tasks, his mind full of concern for her.

Vision's worries proved to be horribly justified.

As he watched the crew of the Hydra returning from the raid, Vision's heart dropped into the pit of his stomach.

Wanda wasn't with them.


	6. Steps From The Gallows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision must escape The Hydra so he can rescue Wanda.

Vision's blood boiled. He almost screamed, wanted to scream for Wanda as she had almost screamed for him when she believed him dead. And, though he could almost hear Wanda's voice in his head telling him to stop, this was a bad idea, he was being stupid, he marched over to confront the Captain as soon as he stepped back onto the ship.

"Where's Wanda? What happened to her?!"

"It's obvious, isn't it? She fell behind" Rumlow raised an eyebrow and smirked, surprised, but unthreatened by Vision's outburst. "Didn't Maximoff tell you the rules, Cabin Bastard? If you fall behind, you stay behind."

"Well.." Vision frowned. Wanda had in fact told him this, but it didn't make him feel any better at all.

"It's probably for the best" Rumlow shrugged, his smirk twisting into a wide, unpleasant grin. "I could never really trust her, she was much too close to the previous Captain.. I had to kill her brother."

"Did you?" Vision replied through gritted teeth. He knew that Rumlow was only telling him about all this to taunt him, believing that he couldn't do anything about it. Vision's fingers itched for his sword, hidden below deck.

"Yeah.. Wanda toed the line, but she was always a little too quiet.. I worried she was plotting something. The best thing she did was convince me to spare you, to do all our grunt work." Rumlow's grin widened further. "Now that she's not around to be responsible for you anymore, you and I are going to be working a lot more closely, Cabin Bastard."

"Of course, Sir." Vision tried to stay calm, to seem compliant. Biding his time, although he didn't have much.

The sentence for piracy was hanging, and from Vision's experience, most towns had the sentences carried out within a few days. Somehow, he had to save Wanda, before it was too late.  
\--

Vision waited, until the crew of the Hydra were asleep or pass*ed out, the victims of their own 'successful raid' celebrations. Then, he gathered his things, and Wanda's. Food, water, a single change of clothes each, the medical supplies she had brought him, the money they had saved. Bundled it all up in one of the thin blankets they slept under, a blanket that still smelled faintly of Wanda. The ship had left port, limited time already creeping away from him.

Vision crept back up to the deck, over to the lifeboats that he had recently cleaned. Lowered one into the water as quietly as he could, tossed in a pair of oars, He and Wanda's bundled belongings. He was about to jump overboard himself when he heard a familiar voice sneering behind him.

"You really thought I didn't know you'd try something stupid, Cabin Bastard?"

Without missing a beat, Vision spun around, aiming his sword at Rumlow's throat.

"Actually, I was counting on this exact scenario."

Rumlow clearly wasn't expecting Vision to be armed. He yelped and fumbled his own sword, so Vision took the chance to aim a kick at the Captain's hand, sending the weapon skittering away across the deck. With adrenaline coursing through him, Vision didn't find Rumlow nearly as scary. What was scary, Vision thought, casting a nervous glance over the side of the ship, was that his escape boat was starting to drift. Rumlow snickered Vision turned back still holding the sword to his throat. Despite the snicker, The Captain seemed clearly unsettled at the loss of his sword.

"You're not a real pirate" Rumlow told him, although it seemed like he may have been trying to convince himself as much as Vision. "You won't kill me."

Vision knew that he really should just jump now, swim to his lifeboat and leave Rumlow to explain to his crew why he, the supposed Captain of the ship, had failed to stop a simple Cabin Boy from escaping. But then Vision thought of Wanda being left behind to face certain death. Thought of Pietro, of the handsome, laughing face of a boy he'd never seen, and never would.

"You're right that I'm not a pirate" said Vision, "But I was trained by one, and I wouldn't be killing you for me, I'd be killing you for her."

"Is that right?" At that moment, Rumlow seemed to remember his whip, and slowly reached for it.

Thankfully, Vision spotted him, striking at the Captain's hand with his sword, before, finally, sliding the blade into Rumlow's gut. Rumlow stumbled backwards, collapsing onto the deck, and while it wouldn't have taken much more to finish the job, Vision had no more time to waste. He pulled his sword free, ran, and dived over the side of The Hydra, swam to his life boat, which had drifted a short distance away, climbed in, and grabbed the oars, starting to row.

Wanda needed him.  
\--

It took him until mid-morning to reach port, and from there, it would be a full day and night's walk to reach the Town where the raid had taken place, and Wanda had most likely been captured.

So, Vision walked, the makeshift sack of their belongings slung over his shoulder, Wanda's lingering scent reminding him why he had to go on. He didn't stop for anything. He ate as he walked, drank as he walked. He didn't even stop to sleep. He was exhausted when he reached the town, and became sick when the gallows were one of the first things he saw upon entering. Thankfully, though, there were no bodies dangling from them.

Now he was here, Vision was suddenly a little lost, unsure of what his first move should be. This wasn't a type of situation that he had ever expected to become involved in.

Eventually, Vision decided to head for the local Tavern in search of information, and maybe a room, depending on how long he had to stay. He ordered a drink, and tried not to be too obvious as he asked the bartender:

"So, I'm uh, new in town. How's the crime rate around here? Any hangings lately?"

"Well" the Bartender began, before a cranky looking old man with a moustache interrupted from the end of the bar.

"There was supposed to be one yesterday.. a pirate girl, arrested her myself" The man, who Vision soon learned was named Thaddeus Ross, scowled. "But then she was sick on the way to the gallows, and so the Doctor checked her out and next thing we knew, they were letting her 'plead her belly' to stay the execution."

Vision's heart sank into his gut.

"P-Plead her belly?" He stammered, and another short-haired man in a corner booth of the Tavern looked up, taking note of his reaction.

"Mistake if you ask me" Ross sniffed. "All it does is breed the next generation of.. Hey, where'd he go?"  
\--

Vision bolted from the Tavern, falling to his knees. He couldn't breathe, he felt sick. He was almost too late. As he had been making his long trek to her rescue, Wanda had almost been hanged. She was literally steps away from the Gallows. All that had saved her was pleading her belly.

Wanda was pregnant with his child.


	7. Promises And Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision makes Wanda a promise he does not intend to keep.

Vision took a few shaky breaths. He had to pull himself together. It wasn't just Wanda's life at stake anymore, but also the life of her child, their child. A child that he knew, deep down, they both wanted, even though this was absolutely the worst possible time to have conceived it. As Vision stood, trying to think of his next move, the man from the corner booth came running out of the bar after him.

"Hey, you were asking about the pirate girl?"

"I was" Vision nodded. "I.. The child she's carrying is mine. What do you know?"

"I know she doesn't deserve what happened" The man replied, and when Vision was confused, he continued. "My name is Clint Barton.. the girl defended my wife, Laura from one of the other Pirates, when he tried to take her Wedding ring.. Laura and I tried to speak in her favour, but Ross is on a big 'zero-tolerance' kick, so he wouldn't listen."

"Do you know where she is now?" Vision asked eagerly.

"The local jail, of course" said Clint, pointing to a rather dreary grey stone building not too far away. "They're not so strict when Ross is out of office, so if you just say you have a message for one of the prisoners they should let you in to see her."

"Thank you, so much!" Vision was about to rush off, but Clint stopped him.

"Wait, they might not want you taking anything in.. I'll mind your stuff for you. Come pick it up later from the house with a bow-and-arrow shaped weathervane. Then maybe we can talk about a way to help your girl."

"Alright.. again, thank you!" Vision handed Clint the bundle of he and Wanda's belongings, then hurried away towards the jail.  
\--

It was easy to get in, as Clint had promised. Vision sped past the other cells and their unfortunate occupants until he found the one he was searching for.

Wanda was laying on the stone floor, curling in on herself, hands clamped over her belly, protecting the baby within, whispering that she was sorry, and Vision felt his heart break.

"Wanda.." He whispered.

She froze, as though unsure whether she had actually heard him, or was just dreaming it, but slowly, nervously, she got up, turning to face him.

"Vision!" She ran to the bars, a strange mix of happy and devastated all at once. "What.. how.."

"I e-escaped" Vision stammered. "Rumlow tried to stop me, but I escaped. I m-made it here, and a man in the T-Tavern said.." He glanced at her belly. "I-I'll get you out of here, I h-have to get you both.."

"No."

"What.."

"Vizh, listen.." Wanda reached through the bars with a shaking hand to cup his cheek, a small, sad smile on her face. "It means so much that you're here.. that you came for me. But if you do anything stupid, like trying to break me out, they'll kill you without a second thought, and then where would this baby be? There's only one thing you need to do, Vision. One thing I need for you to do.."

"What?" He asked, leaning into her touch.

"I need you to lay low, stay out of trouble. Claim our child when it is born, and go. Don't try to save me. Just go. Somewhere safe, where you will both be happy."

"No!" Vision cried. "I can't let you just.. mmm.."

Wanda had curled her the hand on his cheek around the back of his head, pulling him closer to kiss him through the bars.

"Please, Vision. This is the only way to ensure our baby is safe.. I always knew things were going to end badly for me, but it doesn't have to be that way for our child" She was begging him. "You made me happy, for a while. I will never forget that.. I want our child to know some of that happiness, and the only way for that to happen is.."

"I can't just let you die!"

"I think.. I think maybe this is how I live, Vizh. Any scheme you come up with to break me out, you can't promise that it will work.."

"Well, no.." Vision sighed. "But.."

"But you can promise me that you can take our child.. the little piece of me left in the world.. and keep him or her safe, and give them the life that we wanted. Promise me, Vision.." She gazed into his eyes, pulling his hand to her stomach. "Please. Promise me."

"Okay.." Vision took a deep breath. "Alright.. I promise."  
\--

Of course, Vision was lying. Not that he'd wanted to lie to her, not at all, not ever. And it was true he couldn't promise whatever plan he was about to cook up with Clint Barton would work.

But Wanda Maximoff was the love of his life, and now, the Mother of his child. The thought of simply allowing her to hang, of having to explain to their child why he or she was growing up without a Mother.. well, it was simply unbearable.

So, after reluctantly leaving the jail, Vision headed to the house with the Bow-And-Arrow weathervane. Was greeted by Clint at the door, introduced to his wife, Laura, and their two children, before the children were sent outside to play. Laura was heavily pregnant with a third child, a slightly painful reminder of Vision's current predicament, but he pulled himself together.

He told Clint and Laura their story.

Wanda's, as much as he knew, the deaths of her parents and brother, her hard life aboard the Hydra, her struggles with herself and who she wanted to be.

Vision told his own story, of growing up as the bastard child of an abusive Lord Father, his capture and forced servitude aboard the Hydra.

He explained how he and Wanda had come together. Their plans to escape, the life that they wanted to build. Their desire to give their future children a better childhood, a better life, than their own. How it had all gone so horribly wrong when Wanda had failed to return to the ship. His own dramatic escape, and his discovery of Wanda's pregnancy.

How, even after only knowing about it for a few hours, Vision loved that child, loved Mother and baby both, and that if there were some way, any way to save Wanda, he swore to do the right thing by them.

Clint turned to Laura, and both of them nodded, in full agreement. They couldn't just let this poor girl die, not right when her life was meant to truly begin.

"Listen up good, kid" said Clint to Vision. "I think I know how he can save your girl.."


	8. Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision embarks on a plan to save Wanda.

As it turned out, Clint had worked at the jail for a while before Ross had taken over, but had left the job soon after Ross's arrival, disagreeing with many of his methods. However, Clint still possessed two prison guard uniforms, complete with visored helmets. He also had a few sympathetic-eared former colleagues in nearby towns. This information formed the basis of their rescue plan.

Of course, it was going to take at least a few days for Clint to correspond with his colleagues, and assuming they were on board, a little over a week, or maybe two, to work out the full details of the plan, and exactly how they were going to carry it out. Thankfully, in the meantime, Clint and Laura offered Vision a place to stay.  
\--

Everyday, between planning with Clint, helping Laura out with a few chores, and sometimes playing with the children, Vision would look out the window, waiting to see Thunderbolt Ross pass by on his way to the Tavern. Vision would take advantage of this time, knowing Ross was away from his post, to visit Wanda at the jail.

Laura Barton was a wonderful cook, so when Vision did visit Wanda, he would sneak her better food. They would hold hands and kiss through the bars. Wanda would pull his hand to her belly, and he swore that he could feel the first signs of a bump. She told Vision stories, about her parents, her brother, herself. Stories that she wanted him to tell their child, since she didn't think she would be around to tell them herself. Sometimes, when he had to leave, Vision would hear Wanda crying behind him, and the sound broke his heart. Anyone who'd known her on the Hydra would probably think Wanda was different, that she had gone soft, but Vision knew that deep down, this was who Wanda had always been, and she wasn't soft at all.. She was so, so strong.

Once or twice, Vision was sure she had tried to tell him that she loved him, but she still couldn't quite get the words out. It didn't matter. When Wanda smiled at him, when he saw the little sparkle in her soft green eyes, he didn't need the words to know what was in her heart.

It only made him all the more determined to save her life.  
\--

"They're moving me on Friday.." Wanda told him one day.

"Oh?" Vision tried to sound surprised. This was all part of the plan, a false transfer order from one of Clint's connections.

"Ross didn't seem happy about it, but he signed off.. They're taking me to a new prison, specially equipped for my 'condition'.." Wanda's hand drifted to her stomach, resting over the small bump she found there. "You'll follow, won't you? Wherever we go?"

"Of course" Vision replied. "I have a promise to keep."

She kissed him, and Vision felt a little guilty for lying.. then again, he wasn't really lying, not entirely. He wasn't keeping the promise he had made to her, that was true. But he was keeping another, made silently, to his unborn child..

Nothing is going to happen to your Mother.  
\--

When Friday came, Vision donned the Guard Uniform Clint gave him, while Clint himself wore the other. When a Prison cart, driven by a man in a similar uniform named Sam, pulled into town, Vision and Clint hopped aboard it as though they had always been there. Vision stowed the bundle containing his and Wanda's money and belongings (and, thanks to Laura, another set of clothes, and a few snacks for the road), in a compartment at Sam's feet. There would not be time to go back for it later.

Sam, too, was part of the plan.. a guard from a neighbouring town who, like Clint, believed there was room for a grey area in the law when it came to cases like Wanda's. Both Vision and Clint kept their visors down, so as to keep their faces from being recognised. When the cart reached the jail, Sam and Clint, armed with another signed 'Transfer order' from a Captain Steve Rogers, headed in to collect Wanda. Vision waited in the cart so as not to give the game away if Wanda were to recognise his voice. He bit his tongue to keep himself from objecting when Sam and Clint brought Wanda out in shackles, Ross looking on with a stern but smug expression. Everything needed to seem legitimate, to keep him from smelling a rat.

"Wait!" Wanda protested. "I wasn't expecting to go this early. Vision! My baby's Father is in town, he needs to know where we're going! Vizh, Vizh! Please, wait! Vision!"

Clint and Sam looked at each other through their visors, but said nothing as they loaded Wanda into the back of the cart, and Vision bit his tongue harder, his heart in pieces, struggling not to say anything as Wanda called for him, as she began to sob as the cart left the town.

They just needed to get a safe distance away, and then they could let her out. Then, they would be safe..

—

They waited until they were about an hour and a half from town before they stopped the cart, all hopping down and opening up the back. Wanda looked at Sam, confused and puffy eyed, when he removed her shackles.

"W-What are you doing? What's going on?!"

"I think I might let someone else explain.." said Sam, while Clint offered a hand to help Wanda out of the cart.

Wanda took it, though was still very confused, until Vision removed his helmet, revealing himself.

"Wanda" Vision began, "I'm sorry we couldn't explain sooner, but.."

Wanda's eyes widened in shock, which quickly turned to anger. She slapped Vision.

"You idiot!" She yelled, as he reeled back, cheek stinging from the blow. "You promised me you weren't going to do anything stupid!"

"I know" said Vision, "But.."

"But what?! What's going to happen when I don't show up at the other prison? We'll both end up dead and our child will be left without.."

"Kid, there is no other Prison" Clint interrupted. "The transfer order was forged."

Wanda seemed to relax at that, but only a little, glaring at Vision.

"You're still an idiot.."  
\--

Wanda changed into clean clothes, ate a few of Laura's snacks, and, somewhat grudgingly, agreed to travel on on foot with Vision while Sam headed back to his own town, and Clint returned home to his family.

"Thank you, Clint" said Vision, shaking his hand. "For everything."

"No problem.. and hang in there, she'll forgive you eventually" Clint glanced over at Wanda, who was waiting, quite moodily, a short distance away.

"I hope so.."

"If you can, send a letter to let us know where you end up.. Laura and the kids will want to know you're okay."

"I'll try.. again, thank you."  
\--

While Wanda agreed to travel with Vision, she was still clearly upset with him, and so, was giving him the silent treatment.

Vision didn't push her, didn't try to force her to speak. He would have told her that he was sorry, except he wasn't, not really.. There was no way he could be sorry for saving Wanda's life. But Vision understood, he knew why she was angry, knew what he had risked, what was at stake if anything had gone wrong. He remained a good few paces behind her, giving her space, and hoping she would forgive him in time.

They walked silently through much of the day, and some of the night, until both grew exhausted, and they settled beneath a tree to rest. Wanda lay beside Vision, but facing away, and wouldn't let him hold her, yet. Despite this, Vision couldn't help but feel happy just to be near her again.

He looked up at the night sky, smiling when he could still see the constellations Wanda had taught him. Strucker's head. Crossed swords. The Panther. He thought of Pietro, at least what he knew of him.

"They were nice stories" said Vision thoughtfully. "The ones you wanted me to tell the baby.. I suppose you'll be able to tell them yourself now."

"If you're trying to guilt trip me.." Wanda grumbled.

"No, of course not. I was just thinking, to myself really.. that it would be nice to have those stories. Those people."

Wanda's curiosity got the better of her, and she slowly rolled over to face him, propping herself up on one elbow, a slight crinkle in her brow.

"What do you mean?"

"Stories, about people I love. I didn't have the people, so I don't have the stories. I don't love my Father.. I love the idea of my Mother, but I never really knew her to love her as a person. You had your parents, your brother.. Not for long enough, I know, but you had them, and loved them. I have only ever really had you.." He frowned a little. "I know how that must sound, but I'm really not trying to guilt trip you. I know what I did was stupid, that I risked so much, too much.."

"You did.." Her gaze softened, and she shuffled closer, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. "But I understand."

"You do?"

"For a long time, I only had Pietro. Losing him broke me, almost for good, until you came along.. I wouldn't wish that sort of pain on anyone. Do you really think we're safe now?"

"I do. Still.." Vision turned to properly face her, "I'm sorry I broke my promise."

"I forgive you" Wanda curled against him then, her silent permission for him to hold her again.

As Vision's arms wrapped around her, his heart skipped a beat, because he could feel the slight swell of her belly, their child nestled between them. His whole world, everything that mattered to him, was in his arms again. He had broken one promise, but there were others that he could keep. To do better, to be better, to give them, Wanda and their child, the very best of everything.

And though it probably wasn't the best time, because they had only just made up, the words spilled from him anyway.

"Will you marry me?"


	9. To Give Her The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision receives an answer to his proposal.

For a very long moment, Wanda simply stared at him.

"You're joking, right?"

"No. No I am not."

Wanda looked strangely confused, unsure whether she was happy or not.

"You don't have to Marry me just because I'm pregnant" She told him. "I know this wasn't exactly part of the plan.."

"I know.." Vision reached to gently lay his hand on Wanda's belly. "But I don't regret it.. And I know from personal experience that life is easier for a child born in wedlock than out of it, but that is not the only reason why I am asking."

"It's not?"

"No.. I.. I'm asking because I love you" He blushed, looking down. "I know I can't offer you much, not yet, but I promise I'll do my very best to give you the best, both of you, because you deserve.. Mmm.."

Vision's rambling was cut off when Wanda kissed him. After breaking the kiss, she pulled away with a small smile on her face, a sparkle in her soft green eyes.

"You are insane, did you know that?" She asked, and Vision's heart sank. "But.. okay. Yes."

"What?" Vision blinked. With the aforementioned heart-sinking, he couldn't quite grasp What She was saying to him.

"Yes, Vision. I will Marry you."

"You mean it?" His eyes lit up.

"I do" Wanda smiled softly, reaching out to cup his cheek. "When a boy gets you pregnant and says he wants to marry you without needing to be marched up the aisle at the end of a gun barrel, he's probably a keeper. Considering that same boy has also risked his life for me more than once.. You probably sealed the deal a long time ago."

"So.. you're going to marry me."

"Mmhm."

"You're going to marry me.. You're going to marry me!" Vision blushed, but then he laughed, so happy, and Wanda laughed too, the sound making his heart soar.

They laughed and kissed and smiled, until they were too exhausted to do so anymore, and settled back down in each other's arms, ready to sleep.

"Vizh.." Wanda asked him after awhile, probably half-asleep, but needing to know so she could fully relax, "You don't think Rumlow will come after us, do you?"

"No.." Vision shifted uncomfortably, but his voice was steady, certain. "He won't be hurting anyone anymore.."

Wanda didn't push him for further details. She didn't need them. She simply held him a little tighter, her quiet thank you for his avenging her brother.  
\--

Wanda and Vision married just two days later, at a small church in the next town they came to. The affair was very small, just the two of them and the Priest, a rather sprightly old man named Stan. They didn't need bells and whistles or other people. The sentiment meant more to them than the ceremony.

With Wanda's agreement, Vision used a small portion of their saved money to pay for a night at the local Inn, asking for one of their nicest rooms. They shared a hot meal together, Wanda's first in a while, before heading up to the room.  
\--

Like any gentleman, Vision scooped Wanda into his arms to carry his bride inside. Wanda giggled at this at first, but once they were in the room, she found herself strangely emotional, and not just because Today had been her Wedding Day.

"Are you alright?" Vision asked, slightly concerned, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he gently set her down.

"I am, it's just.." She glanced at the very, very tempting bed, "A little strange.. I haven't slept in a bed since I was ten years old."

Vision frowned, his heart breaking a little for his Wife (His Wife! He felt just a little giddy at that). As terrible as his own childhood had been, he had, at least, had a bed.

"Well, wherever we end up, dear Wife, I will make sure you have a nice bed.." He crouched to kiss her belly. "You too, little one.. Daddy will build you a cradle."

Vision's eyes were alight, speaking to the tiny life growing within her as though it was the most precious thing in the universe, because it was, and knowing he felt the same way as she did made Wanda's heart swell. In that moment, quite suddenly, the words she'd struggled to say for so long came easily.

"I love you.."

Vision looked up at her, the most wonderful smile spreading over his face.

"I love you too."

"Well then, Husband" Wanda grinned, "Maybe you should get back up here and tell me how much.."

"Oh, I'm not sure there are enough words for that.."

"Show me, then."

Vision stood, pulling her in for a deep, passionate kiss. There was no-more awkward flailing, like the first time Wanda had kissed him. He knew exactly where to put his hands, at first resting in the small of her back. They did not remain idle for long, however, soon drifting over her body, seeking out everything she had taught him, all the places he knew she most liked to be touched, and she found his in return.

Wanda pushed him away, just for a moment, so she could take off his shirt, pressing kisses to his bare chest.

When Vision began undressing her to even the odds, he did so slowly, almost reverently, like she was a precious gift from the heavens, because she was, she was everything, his whole world was her.

"You are so beautiful.." He murmured, once she was bare to him. "So beautiful.."

"You think so?" Wanda murmured back between kisses.

"I know so.."

In time, they fell onto the bed. Vision continued to worship Wanda's body, with his hands and his mouth, kissing her neck, softly suckling at her breasts, revelling in the sweet sound of her moans. One hand slipped between her legs, fingers gently stroking.

"Vizh.." She almost whimpered, clutching at him, squirming beneath him, and Vision halted his ministrations.

He had learnt to read Wanda so well from their time together, making love on the Hydra's moonlit deck, and the many quiet moments below, that he knew exactly what his wife needed from him, and knew that he needed her just as much. He shed his pants and kicked them away, moving to hover over her.

"I love you, so much..

"I love you too.."

With Wanda's nod of permission, Vision slipped inside her, both of them gasping softly. There was no need to rush now, no fear of being caught out by returning Pirates. This was a good thing, as Vision kept the rocking of his hips slow, gentle, so mindful of not hurting her, or the precious new life within. Wanda moved with him, matching his easy pace, pulling him down to kiss her in an instinctive move to muffle the sounds of their lovemaking.

In time, as Vision felt his own pleasure nearing it's peak, he registered the now well-known signs that Wanda was also close. Her quickening breath, dilating pupils, the louder, higher pitch of her cries. He reached to hold her hand, lacing her fingers with his, not trying to quiet her as she came, crying out his name, and freely shouting hers in return as his own release washed over him. They didn't need to be quiet, they were free now, free to live and love exactly as they chose.

Wanda clung to him for a while after, part of her almost waiting for the other shoe to drop, but she eventually relaxed, curling up to sleep in Vision's arms, in the long forgotten comfort of a bed.

Vision gazed at her for a long time, admiring her beauty, unable to believe just how lucky he was. This breathtakingly beautiful, amazingly strong woman was his Wife. She had suffered so much, but he swore, no longer.

He was going to give her the world.


	10. Two Cradles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Vision build a life together.

When Vision woke the following morning, he was delighted to find Wanda still in his arms. There was no need for her to leave before he woke anymore, and, equally pleasant, no need to hurriedly dress and hide any evidence of their having been intimate. There was nothing forbidden about their relationship anymore, now that they were free of Rumlow and the Hydra.

Vision was a cabin boy no longer, and Wanda was no longer a pirate. They were no different now than any other pair of newlyweds sat the beginning of their lives together, with a baby on the way. He reached down to lay his hand on the tiny bump, smiling softly When Wanda instinctively shifted into his touch. It was true that this child was unplanned, but some of the best moments in life were.

For example, Vision never would have expected that being kidnapped by pirates was going to be the best thing that ever happened to him, but it was, because it had brought him to Wanda. This baby would have to have been conceived on the night they had reconnected, and first made their plan to escape. That was a night he could never, ever forget, and he could never regret what had come from it.

"I don't know much about being a Father.." Vision whispered to the bump. Unnoticed by him, Wanda cracked an eye open, but closed it again "I didn't have a great role model in that regard. I know I don't want to be like him.. Beyond that, I suppose I'll have a lot to learn, so you may have to bare with me for a bit while I figure it all out. But I love your Mother, and I love you. I think that's a good place to start.."

Since he hadn't realised that Wanda was awake, Vision was quite startled when Wanda suddenly kissed him, but he soon relaxed, returning the kiss.

"You know, you would have been a pretty crappy Pirate" She told him.

"What..?" Vision blinked, a little confused at the direction the conversation had taken.

"But" Wanda continued, smiling, "You're going to be a wonderful Father."

"You think so?"

"I do."

"I think you might have tried to be a good pirate.. But your heart is too big" Vision smiled softly, stroking her hair. "Probably not the best trait for a long term career in piracy.. But it will make you an amazing Mother."

"I hope so.." Wanda blushed, "But there are a lot of things I'll have to learn too.."

"We can all learn together."

"We can.. but for now, let's enjoy this very nice bed a little longer.."

Wanda rolled on top of him, kissing him softly, and Vision allowed himself to become lost in her for a while. After months of hiding in the shadows, it felt like a gift to make love by the light of the sun.

There was a lot to be worked out, but that could wait.  
\--

They travelled on through a few more towns and villages, making sure they were far enough away from anyone who might want to return Wanda to Prison, before they chose a place to settle down. The last of Wanda's pirate earnings bought them a nice little house on the edge of town. It came fully furnished, and was the perfect size for them, accommodating the newlyweds and their yet to be born child, as well as anymore children they might have in the future.

As Wanda's pregnancy progressed, she began working on making their new home safe and comfortable, almost.. nesting. It had taken her a while to stop constantly looking over her shoulder for signs of danger, but as they grew further away from their life aboard the Hydra, and more settled into their peaceful new one, the more her rough edges softened. The horrors of that world had not broken her, however much they might have tried. Despite all she had been through, Motherhood, or at least preparing for it, came naturally to her.

Vision made a living doing odd jobs around the town, and when he was not, he helped Wanda with her projects around the house. He also, as promised, built a cradle for their baby. He spent weeks on it, wanting it to be perfect, because his child deserved perfect. That, and the fact that at this early stage, this was all he could really do for him or her. When he was, finally, done, Vision noticed that he had enough wood left over, in almost exactly the right measurements, for a full second cradle. So Vision built one, not really understanding why, and he couldn't explain why to Wanda, when she asked him.

He suggested, though feeling strangely reluctant to go through with said suggestion, that maybe they could sell the second cradle to someone in town who needed one. Wanda had paused for a long while, her hands resting on her swollen belly, almost ready to pop by then. Stared at the two perfect little cradles, sitting side by side. Then she smiled, a soft, strangely knowing sort of smile.

"No.. keep them both."

So Vision did.  
\--

The nights were spent snuggling in their bed. The house had come with a relatively nice bedframe to begin with, but Vision had used the pay from his first few jobs to buy a new mattress, pillows, and soft bedcovers. After going so long without a bed of her own, he wanted Wanda to have the highest level of comfort possible. He wanted her to have it anyway, but now, in the later stages of her pregnancy, her comfort seemed especially important.

They would both speak to the baby as they snuggled close, wanting it to recognise their voices. On occasion, Wanda would sing, a lullaby her Mother had sung when she was small, and Vision, if it was possible, became even more enchanted by her. Their efforts seemed to be working, as they felt little kicks and other movements from their child in response.

Mostly, it was a quiet, peaceful time, but sometimes Vision worried. The baby was large, sometimes seeming to be moving everywhere at once. Vision had learned all he could, but childbirth was a dangerous business. There were no guarantees.

He tried to put this out of his mind, but it wasn't always easy.  
\--

Vision had been out working, repairing a neighbour's broken door, when Wanda's waters broke. He almost slipped in the resulting puddle when he arrived home, and immediately panicked, rushing to their room.

"Wanda..?"

"Hey, Vizh" She was pacing the room, breathing through her contractions when they came. She seemed deceptively calm, but her eyes betrayed her nerves, and her relief that he had made it back in time. "I think we're having a baby today."

"I'll fetch the Doctor.." But before Vision had taken even a single step out the door, Wanda cried out, seizing hold of his hand.

"I don't think there's time, Vizh.." She told him through gritted teeth. "It's just you and me.. is that okay?"

It had been just she and him for a while, and though that was about to change, he still felt they could handle anything, no matter how scary it may have been.

"Of course."  
\--

Vision fetched a wet cloth for Wanda's brow, and warm water, and everything else they might have needed. He let Wanda squeeze his hand as hard as she needed to as her contractions grew more intense. Let her scream as much as she needed, wishing he could take some of the pain onto himself. He didn't move until Wanda ordered him to, when she was ready to push. Their child needed someone who loved them to catch them as they entered the world.

"Oh, Wanda" Vision's breath caught, "I can see the head!"

"Y-You can?"

"I can.. just one more big push!"

Wanda pushed, and screamed, until her scream mingled with a newborn's wail. Vision, awestruck, lifted the tiny, dark-haired, squirming thing into his arms, cradling him against his chest, as the most wonderfully bright smile spread over his face.

"It's a boy!"

"A boy?" Wanda smiled weakly.

"Yes.. oh, he's perfect.." Vision cleaned the gunk away from his son's mouth and nose, cut and tied his cord, and was about to place him in Wanda's waiting arms, when she cried out.

"W-Wait.. I need to keep pushing.."

"Oh.." Vision paused, a little confused, instinctively bouncing the infant in his arms. "Well, I did read that the placenta.."

"It's not the placenta."

"But.."

"It's not the placenta!" Wanda yelled, then screamed, and pushed again.

Vision's eyes widened.

"Oh gosh.. another baby.. another baby!" Vision shifted his first born into one arm, ready to catch his second with the other. Another little boy, whimpering, much quieter than his brother, but otherwise, equally healthy.

"I-Is it okay?" Wanda asked nervously.

"He is fine.." Vision grinned, so very proud. "They are both perfect."

He handed the first baby to Wanda, and after cutting the second's cord, handed him over as well, sitting beside his new family. His heart swelled as he watched Wanda immediately fall completely in love with their sons. Both babies cries quieted as they settled in their Mother's arms.

"They're beautiful.." A soft smile spread over Wanda's face, a sparkle in her eyes. "My two little boys.."

Some things were just meant to be.  
\--

Vision was a doting Father, right from the start. He bathed and dressed the twins, swaddling them in blankets. He laid them gently in their lovingly built cradles, then helped Wanda get cleaned up, doting on her as well. Changed the sheets, so she would be comfortable.

And when all that was done, they both sat in bed, each holding one of their newborn twins.

Wanda rested her head on Vision's shoulder, exhausted, but blissfully happy.

"Thank you.." She whispered.

"For what?" Vision also kept his voice low, so as not to wake the sleeping babies.

"For not giving up on me, when I tried to push you away.."

"Thank you" Vision replied, "For letting me love you, even when it scared you."

He kissed the top of her head, and they settled down to enjoy their first night as a family.


	11. Let Me Tell You A Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past catches up with Vision.

For the next six years, the little family were blissfully happy. Vision continued to work around town, doing his odd jobs. Meanwhile Wanda, after years of struggling along through life, was perfectly happy to stay home with their children: The twins, Tommy and Billy, and three-month old daughter Vivian, a tiny perfect little blonde thing with whom both her parents and big brothers were entirely enamoured.

However, the past does have a way of catching up with people eventually, even if not exactly the past they were expecting..  
\--

On the day in question, Vision had taken the day off work, as he did at least once a week, to spend time with Wanda and the children. He had made the boys wooden swords to play with, and on that particular day, he watched as the twins played 'Pirates', unable to suppress a chuckle.

"You know" Vision told his sons, "Your Mama used to be a pirate."

The twins abandoned their game for a moment, looking at their Father with disbelief.

"Nah" Tommy scoffed.

"Yeah" Billy agreed. "Mama's much too nice to be a pirate."

"That is true" Vision chuckled. "But she was one, when I met her. She didn't really want to be.. but that's probably a story for her to to tell you herself when you're older, if she chooses."

"Were you a pirate too, Daddy?" asked Billy innocently.

"Well, no" Vision replied, a little awkwardly. "I was just a.."

"Your Daddy was a hero" Wanda interrupted as she stepped outside to join them, baby Viv nursing at her breast. She thrived as a Mother. "Like the ones in your storybooks, who save damsels from pirates."

"Really?" Tommy still seemed a little incredulous.

"Really" Wanda nodded.

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that.." Vision blushed.

"I am" Wanda kissed his cheek, and Vision was happily distracted, until a man on horseback came riding up outside the House,

"Excuse me, I was told I would find a man by the name of Vision at this residence.."

Vision didn't recognise the man, but he did recognise the sigil on his shirt, and his face paled.

"Wanda, take the children inside.."

"Vizh.." Wanda frowned.

"Now, Please.."

"Alright.." Wanda's frown deepened, but she followed her husband's instructions, ushering the boys inside. "Come on Tommy, Billy, it is time for lunch anyway.."

Vision turned his attention back to the unwanted visitor.

"I am Vision.."

"The son of Lord Ultron?" The man questioned, hopping down from his horse.

"His bastard son" Vision clarified. "Who is asking?"

"My name is Philip Coulson. I was sent to find you.. and let me tell you, you are quite a hard man to find."

"Well, kidnap victims can't exactly leave a forwarding address" Vision frowned. "What does my Father want? Why look for me now, after all these years of clearly not giving a damn?"

"Well.." Coulson shifted uncomfortably, "Lord Ultron is dying.. and when he leaves this world, he is leaving without issue, save for you, Vision. You stand to inherit everything, his lands and title.."  
\--

Vision listened, rather dumbstruck, as Coulson continued. Listened to him explain everything, that there was a ship waiting to take him home, to officially accept or reject his inheritance.

He quietly thanked Coulson for the message, but said he needed some time to think, and headed inside.

Wanda tried to ask him what had happened, but Vision headed straight for the room they shared, needing a moment alone.

He felt sick. He was torn. Vision had promised himself that his children would have the very best he could offer, and what better could their be than a Lordship and riches and a fine old house? The problem was, Vision was not sure he could face returning to a place where he had been so clearly unwanted, unloved, abused.  
\--

It wasn't until quite sometime later that Wanda joined him, sitting beside him on their bed.

"Where are the children?" He asked quietly.

"I dropped them next door with Scott and Hope."

"Vivian is still nursing.."

"I fed her again before I took them. She'll be fine for a while, Hope can just bring her home if she gets fussy." After a long pause, Wanda Finally asked, "That man.. did you know him?"

"No" Vision replied, "But I recognised the symbol he wore.. My Father's Family crest."

"Oh.."

"He's dying.. Everything could be mine, if I want it.."

"Do you want it?" She shuffled closer to him, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. Though they could speak freely nowadays, much of the couple's communication still came through touch. The difference was that they didn't have to hide it.

"I.. I don't know" Vision sighed. "I promised myself that you and the children would always have the best of everything. This could be a way to give you that.. But I don't think I want anything from him.."

"Then don't take it.."

"But it's not just about me" Vision argued. "I.."

"Shh."

"But.."

"Shh.." Wanda pressed a finger to his lips. It was true that they communicated through actions as much as words, but at that time, she intended to use both. "Close your eyes, Vizh. Let me tell you a very important story."

"A story?" Vision closed his eyes, without asking why. Wanda usually knew what she was doing. When she tugged at his shirt, Vision raised his arms so she could remove it, not objecting to her action.

"Mmmhm. It's about a girl who was broken, and a boy who was lost.." She ran her fingers gently over the scars on his back, some from his lashing at Rumlow's hands, but most had existed long before he was ever brought aboard the Hydra.

"It sounds familiar.." A smile tugged at Vision's lips.

"Does it? Maybe it is. The broken girl and the lost boy were in an unpleasant place, trapped with very bad people.."

"Oh no.."

"The lost boy became the most important person in the world to the broken girl, because he was the only person that she knew would never, ever hurt her."

"Never.." Vision's breath caught, because Wanda had climbed into his lap, and felt her skin brush against his chest, soft and warm and obviously naked. She had been insecure recently, still carrying a little extra weight after baby Viv's birth, and, wondered if this was why she had asked him to close his eyes, though it shouldn't have mattered. She was always beautiful to him, always would be, no matter how her body changed with age. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder, finding the right spot even without the use of his eyes.

"But the girl was scared she might hurt him, or that someone else would.." Wanda sighed at the kiss, peppering little kisses over Vision's chest in response, over his face, and toyed at the fastenings of his trousers. "That she would lose him.."

"That will never happen.." He shifted his hips, helping Wanda free him from his trousers.

"She knows now.." Wanda kissed him, softly but passionately. "She knows, because the lost boy helped put the broken girl back together.."

"And when he was with her, the lost boy didn't feel so lost anymore.." Vision gasped, feeling Wanda sink onto him, beginning to rock her hips against him, and opened his eyes to meet her sparkling green ones. "I love you.. so much."

"I love you too.. you have no idea how much.."

She kissed him again, deeply, and Vision returned it, only breaking it to shower kisses over other parts of her body, any mark or blemish or perceived imperfection. He moved with Wanda, matching her quick pace. They were not rushing, not really, but neither could they afford to be leisurely. Their children could not remain next door forever. Vision could feel Wanda nearing her release, and only when she reached it, with a soft cry into his shoulder, did he let himself go, her name on his lips.

Vision fell back onto the bed, and Wanda collapsed on top of him, breathless. For just a moment, he was reminded of the night she had tried to break up with him, only this time, when Vision looked at her like she had hung the moon, Wanda simply smiled, a light blush colouring her cheeks. After taking a few moments to catch her breath, she propped herself up on one elbow, stroking his cheek with her other hand.

"Hello.." Vision blushed.

"Hello" Wanda chuckled. "Did you like the story? More importantly, did you understand it?"

"Well.."

"I didn't fall in love with the son of a Lord" Wanda continued. "I fell in love with a sweet Cabin Boy who was kind to me when I'd forgotten how that felt."

"I know.."

"And the kids don't care that you're a Lord. They love you because you make time to play with them. You already give us the best because you make us all happy."

"I do?" Vision smiled.

"You do" Wanda nodded. "And we don't need piles of money or a grand house to stay that way. So, this thing with your Father, is a decision you need to make for yourself, not me or the kids. Just know that we'll all love you, no matter what that choice is.."

"You're very smart, did you know that?" Vision chuckled.

"Of course" Wanda smirked.

Vision thought for a long moment, stroking Wanda's hair.

"I don't want my Father's title.. But I think I need to see him.. Tell him myself that I don't want it, get some sort of closure. And if he really is dying, this might be my last chance.."

"Then we are going."

"We?" Vision frowned.

"Well, you didn't think I'd let you go alone, did you? Besides, the boys would love to go on a ship.."

"That is true.."

A little reluctantly, Wanda moved off him to look for her clothes so she could go retrieve their children, and for a moment, Vision was happily distracted. Wanda blushed.

"You really think I'm still.."

"Beautiful?" Vision smiled. "Of course. Always."

Wanda's blush deepened, and she threw Vision's trousers at him.

"Get dressed, and start packing.. we're going on a trip."


	12. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision let's go of his past.

And so, Wanda and Vision retrieved their children from next door, leaving a message with Scott to let Vision's customers know where they were going, and while they weren't exactly sure when, they would definitely be back. Then they packed everything they thought they would all need, and headed down to the dock where Coulson had told them a ship would be waiting. Though it wasn't the easiest object to carry around, they had brought Vivian's cradle, the one that had once been Billy's, with them, as neither Vision nor Wanda were convinced that the ship would have a safe place for a baby of Viv's age to sleep.

Unfortunately, Wanda and Vision had not been entirely prepared for the mental toll that being at sea again would take on them. The Avenger was a very different ship to The Hydra, clean and polished, the crew well disciplined. Despite all the differences, the atmosphere was similar enough to spark unpleasant memories in both of them. For Wanda, it was when she had been first brought aboard the ship after the deaths of her parents, then the death of her brother, and later, those horrible few minutes when she had believed Vision dead too. For Vision, it was being thrown onto the deck the night he'd been taken, and the day he'd seen Wanda knocked unconscious, which of course, had lead to him being whipped by Rumlow. Then, of course, there was the day that Wanda had failed to return from a raid, resulting in the night Vision had left Rumlow bleeding to death on the deck.

They coped with the unpleasant memories by staying close, because they were each other's safe place, and making sure their children never strayed far from their sight.  
\--

The twins, as expected, were excited to sail on a ship for the first time. At least, they had been to begin with, and Tommy still was. Billy, however, tended to pick up on his parents energy, and so, their unease was affecting him. While Tommy scurried about the boat, asking crew members questions about how things worked, Billy had taken to hiding behind Wanda's skirts, or clinging to Vision's hand.

It was for Billy's benefit that Wanda and Vision tried to remember that they had some good memories at sea too. Vision remembered Wanda standing up to Rumlow to save his life. At the time, he hadn't understood just how brave an act that was, but now he did, and he would forever be grateful.

Wanda remembered Vision quietly sharing food with her, although he was already given less than everyone else on board. She remembered very well the first night she had curled up beside Vision, because it was the first time, since Pietro died, that she had felt safe sleeping on The Hydra.

They both remembered, in clear, beautiful detail, losing their virginity to each other on the deck, beneath the stars. The first part of that story wasn't something they could share with their children, but the stars they could.

So, one night when the sky was clear, they found a spot on the deck where they wouldn't get in the way. Vision lay down, with Tommy and Billy laying on one side of him, and Wanda sitting on the other, cradling baby Viv. He pointed up at the sky, at the stars, beginning by telling the boys the few genuine constellations that he knew. Then, he began pointing out the ones Wanda had taught him.

"Those are Mama and Uncle Pietro's special constellations" Vision told the twins, because as special as they were to him now, those stars had belonged to Wanda and her brother long before he had entered the picture.

Wanda, deeply touched by her husband's acknowledgement of her twin, immediately leaned over to kiss him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Eew!" Tommy complained, while Billy simply giggled.  
\--

Thankfully, for both Wanda and Vision's state of mind, the voyage was a short one. After everything he'd gone through, Vision had been rather surprised to discover that he had ended up just five days sail from where he had started out.

He had felt horribly nervous, and just a little bit sick, as he approached his childhood home for the first time since his kidnapping. As grand and beautiful as it was on the outside, the inside held only bad memories. Wanda squeezed his hand, and he took a deep breath, trying to relax himself. The sooner he said everything he needed to say to Lord Ultron, and really, truly be free of his past, the sooner they could return home.

Wanda and Vision left the boys in the care of Coulson, who had seemed a nice enough fellow on the ship, but kept baby Viv with them as a servant led them through the grand halls, towards the bedchamber in which Lord Ultron lay dying. Vision shuddered as he stepped inside, keeping Wanda and Viv behind him, protective of them, though he need not have worried.

Lying there on what would soon be his deathbed, Lord Ultron looked much smaller than Vision remembered, his eyes horribly bloodshot, breaths shaky and shallow. At first glance, it seemed unlikely that he would be hurting anyone anymore, at least not physically. But when he spoke, his voice was as cold and cruel as Vision had always known it to be.

"So.. The prodigal son returns."

Vision tried to speak, to say all the things he had come to say, but he froze, his throat feeling as though it had closed up, and no sound would come. Wanda, sensing his distress, gently placed Viv in his arms, and turned to confront Ultron in his stead.

"No thanks to you" She glared at the dying Lord.

"The boy being weak enough to let himself be kidnapped" Ultron paused for a few moments, coughing, "Is his own problem, not mine."

"You don't know him at all!" Wanda snapped. "You don't know everything he's faced, everything he's done.."

"I don't know how he's fooled you, girl, but he's weak. A disappointment. I always tried to toughen him up, but nothing worked" said Ultron, coughing again. "I wouldn't have sent for him at all except that I have not produced any more worthy heirs. In that, I suppose I have proved a disappointment to myself. Now, I am left with no choice but to leave everything to my bastard, and, I assume, that little creature squirming in his arms.."

Baby Viv's warm weight in his arms, her little hand reaching out of the blankets to touch his face, was of great comfort to Vision. His children were his world, and for his daughter he found his voice, though his words were still quiet.

"Her name is Vivian.."

"Her?" Lord Ultron's nose wrinkled. "You couldn't even make an heir right.."

Vision's eyes flared, and he clutched Viv closer to his chest. Nobody said a word against his child and got away with it, not even his hated, feared Father.

"Neither could you, If you think I'm such a disappointment" He growled. "I'd have no problem at all leaving everything to Viv, if she were my one and only. But for your information, Vivian is my third child. Our first two are twin boys."

"Well.. maybe you did one thing right."

"Let me do one more thing right" Vision continued. "The thing I came here to do in the first place.. To tell you I don't want or need anything from you. I don't want your house or your money or your title. I'm not taking any of it. My family and I are going home."

Vision shifted Viv to one arm, and took Wanda's hand. She smiled at him, a proud smile. He smiled back, and they turned to leave.

"Wait!" Ultron shrieked, his voice cracking. "You can't go. You're all that's left. The Ultron name will die, this house will crumble.."

"Let it" Vision shrugged, as he and Wanda left the room. "Let your legacy be dust. I am building my own.."

Ultron continued to scream as they departed, but Vision ignored it. He couldn't hurt him anymore.  
\--

As they made their way back out, Wanda gently squeezed Vision's hand.

"Hey.. are you okay?"

"I am.." He kissed her cheek. "Thank you for being brave for me, until I was ready."

"It was easy" She smiled. "You've done the same for me plenty of times.."

As soon as they stepped outside, one twin barrelled into each of their legs.

"Mama!" cried Billy.

"Daddy!" yelled Tommy.

"Can we go home now?" Billy looked up at his Mother hopefully. "Something feels yucky here.."

"Hmm.." She gently ruffled Billy's hair, turning to her Husband. "What do you think, Vizh?"

A smile slowly spread over Vision's face, a huge weight lifting from his shoulders. Neither he nor Wanda were held back by their past anymore. They were finally, truly free.

"Yes.. let's go home."

He pulled Wanda close, smiling as she instinctively curled into his side as they headed back towards the dock, baby Viv in the crook of his arm, the boys running along in front of him.

As long as he had his family, he would always be Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this story! It's been one of my favourites to write.


End file.
